


River Song Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Assassination Attempt(s), Audio 01.01: The Boundless Sea, Audio 01.02: I Went to a Marvellous Party, Audio 01.03: Signs, Audio 01.04: The Rulers of the Universe, Audio 02.01: The Unknown, Audio 02.02: Five Twenty-Nine, Audio 02.03: World Enough and Time, Audio 02.04: The Eye of the Storm, Audio 03.01: The Lady in the Lake, Audio 03.02: A Requiem for the Doctor, Audio 03.03: My Dinner with Andrew, Audio 03.04: The Furies, Audio 05.01: The Bekdel Test, Audio 05.02: Animal Instinct, Audio 05.03: The Lifeboat and the Deathboat, Audio 05.04: Concealed Weapon, Clones, Death, Disguise, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gap Filler, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Letters, Life After the Doctor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentor/Protégé, Minisode: P.S. (Doctor Who), Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Murder, Post-Episode: P.S., Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Questionable Archeology, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theft, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the River Song and the people she meets during her travels. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count and were written out of order and then reorganized (loosely) chronologically according to River's timeline. While most drabbles are gap fillers for existing stories, some are non-canon, standalone, or related stories.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> The Teen rating is mostly for "The Furies" drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after “The Wedding of River Song” and before “The Bekdel Test”

“Help me carry her.” 

“Alright, alright.” The guard picked up one side of the hover-skid and gently guided it down the corridors of the Bekdel Institute. “They sure they want this one? She’s dangerous.”

The other guard shrugged. “It’s a prison, they’re all dangerous.” 

“You’ve delivered others?”

“No-.”

“I’m just sayin’, this one killed the Doctor. If they’re all like her, I don’t wanna stay here for long.”

“I hear that.” 

Unlocking the designated cell, they lowered the unconscious woman onto the bed. With a smirk, one of the guards waved as the door slid shut. “Sweet dreams, River Song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slightly grumpy that the date of this drabble set will now change because this audio is set before all the others, but them's the breaks when you're writing about a time traveling archeologist.


	2. Testing Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy, River Song, Hewel, and Zerelda during “The Bekdel Test”

“Here, River, catch!” Missy tossed the makeshift weapon backwards, using Hewel’s bulk to conceal the movement.

Catching it smoothly, River slipped the device into her pocket. “Thank you!”

“Missy,” the lead cube intoned, “you are to be placed in solitary confinement.” 

“Thank goodness,” she gave a little pirouette as the brawny alien released her, “some me time at last.” 

River waited until they had ushered the Time Lord out of the hydroponics garden, then she pulled out the blaster and broke it in half.

“What’d you do that for,” Zerelda asked.

River pointed at the cameras. “Big Brother’s always watching.”


	3. Wheels Within Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy, River, and Zerelda during “The Bekdel Test”

“You aren’t getting me crawling through a waste pipe on my hands and knees,” Missy scoffed. ”I had quite enough of that on Tersurus.” 

“Why?” River raised an eyebrow. “Do you have a better idea?”

“I do as a matter of fact, yes. I create another me and another you.” Missy waved her hand. “They can go with Zerelda, while I stay and hack the computer.”

“Why not create a solidogram of me too?” 

“Because you’re useless, dear. River’s at least moderately helpful.”

Balling her hands into fists, Zerelda started toward Missy. River intervened. “Ignore her. Do it for me.”


	4. A Test of Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Missy during “The Bekdel Test”

River lowered the sewage pipe cover. “Good luck, River.”

“You too, River,” her projection called out. 

Once the others were safely on their way, River hurried back to the hologram generation suite. “What was your real reason for sending Zerelda away?” 

“She isn’t the real Zerelda.” Missy typed quickly. “No one here is an actual person except for you and me, sweetie.”

“Everyone’s a solidogram?” 

“Indeed. Makes you wonder why they’ve gone to all this trouble, doesn’t it?” 

“Can you track our projections on the cameras?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s listen in. With any luck, they’ll find out for us.”


	5. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and the Eleventh Doctor between “The Angels Take Manhattan” and “The Snowmen”

“You don’t have to go.”

River joined the Doctor at the TARDIS console. “I do, actually. I have a life waiting for me out there-”

He glanced at her through his fringe. “You could have a life in here…with me.”

“And I do!” Laying her head on his shoulder, she hugged him. “But we both have work to do. I have a book to write, for one thing,” she smiled, “and you have worlds to save.” River let him go and walked purposefully to the door where her bag waited. “Just promise me you won’t brood while I’m gone.”


	6. Melody Malone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Angels Take Manhattan”

“Dear Mum and Dad,

If you’re reading this, Mr. Garner has given you my note. As promised, you’ll find the manuscript for ‘Melody Malone’ inside this safety deposit box along with other useful items. Amy, you may feel tempted to change certain aspects (like say, when I broke my own wrist) - please don’t. What has happened must happen; we can’t change it. 

I have the other key to this box, so when you find an apartment leave the address here. Exchanging messages may be bending the rules a bit, but I want to know you’re both okay.

Love always,

Melody”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read about Mr. Garner and River's first note, visit the [Eleventh Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077388/chapters/34504871).


	7. Culture Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Angels Take Manhattan”

“Dear Melody,

Hope you’re well. We’ve found a place to live (see below for the address). Rory’s gone back to medical school. We’re both struggling with period gender norms and the language. I can’t decide if they talk that way because they’re Americans or if it’s just 1930s slang that’s mind-blowing. 

No luck shopping the manuscript yet. Could you write a prequel and then maybe we could pass it off as a series? Write soon and give the Doctor our love next time you see him. I’d tell you to be safe, but where’s the fun in that?

Love,

Amy”


	8. The Visiting Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Straiton and River Song before “The Boundless Sea”

“Professor Song?”

“Guilty as charged.” 

Professor Straiton shifted uncomfortably. “Welcome to the British Museum.”

“Thank you.” She breezed past him. “Will you show me to my office? I’d like to get started.”

“Of course.” He hurriedly unlocked a door for her. “Please forgive the state of it, it’s just…no one knew you were coming until three days ago. In fact, no one on staff remembers offering you the research fellowship.”

“How odd. Is my paperwork not in order?”

“No it is, that’s what so dashed odd about it.” 

“Oh well,” River smiled knowingly, “I’m sure everything will be fine.”


	9. “You’ll take a long journey and meet a handsome stranger…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and Bertie Potts during “The Boundless Sea”

River noticed him not long after boarding the Constantinople steamer. The young man was excitable, boyishly handsome, and completely ineffectual. She felt tired just watching him, which she had plenty of opportunity to do because he seemed to follow her everywhere.

His name was Bertie Potts and by mid-afternoon of the first day at sea River had already had enough of him.

She arrived early for dinner that night to find a place card with his name sitting right beside her own. “Oh honestly,” she muttered, swapping the captain’s card with Bertie’s, “all I want is to be left alone.”


	10. “She's got ice in her heart, a kiss on her lips…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and Bertie Potts during “The Boundless Sea”

“Goodbye, Bertie-“

“Just goodnight, surely?” He hurried to open the door for her. “It’s a long trip to Ur.”

“Isn’t it,” River sighed. “I’m going to bed and, just to be clear, you aren’t invited.”

He flushed. “I would never presume. But if you ever want company…well…it’s the 1920s after all-“

“Bertie, it could be 2020 and I still wouldn’t need your company.”

As she walked away, he pulled a book from his pocket and settled into a lounge chair to read. “Goodnight, Professor Song,” he whispered, opening his copy of _Angels Take Manhattan_ , “and hello, Professor Song.”


	11. The Novels of Amelia Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Angels Take Manhattan”

“Dear Melody,

Success! They’ve finally agreed to publish _Angels Take Manhattan_ \- my new title for your first novel. _The Angel’s Kiss_ has sold well for months, which helped, and I’ve started writing my own series of children’s books too. Fingers crossed they’ll all sell.

Almost-Doctor Williams sends you his love. We’re mostly fine, although it’s hard reading the news out of Europe knowing how it’ll turn out, especially since we can’t do anything to stop it. Not being citizens puts us on shaky ground so we’re mostly keeping our heads down, with predictably mixed results. 

Write soon.

Love you,

Amy”


	12. The Many Faces of Bertie Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “I Went to a Marvellous Party”

She hadn’t liked Bertie when they’d met in 1924, but he’d seemed fairly decent towards the end. River could even forgive him for letting Prim out of her tomb since it was almost surely the last thing he’d ever done. Now here he was again - Bertie Potts, very much alive and sounding like a spoiled rich kid from the Earth Empire rather than an early 20th century civil servant on the make. Had he escaped the tomb? Did he have a twin? A Clone?

It was a mystery, one of many River needed to solve before they got her killed.


	13. Two Birds, One Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spritz and River Song during “I Went to a Marvellous Party”

With her robot waitress mask back in place, Spritz led the way to the storage room. “Why did you want to see in here?” she asked as River looked around. “There’s only deactivated robots and party supplies.” 

River studied the shipping crates. “You can learn all sorts of things exploring places you aren’t supposed to see.”

“Will any of this help me escape the ship? Or stop ‘The Rulers’ from controlling my planet?” 

“Maybe.” River took a few robot parts and began constructing a device. “Could you bring a trolley over?”

“Sure, why?”

“Because I feel like making a bomb.”


	14. River’s Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song, Bertie Potts, and Mr. Song between “I Went to a Marvellous Party” and “Signs”

When the drugs finally took hold, the champagne glass slipped from River’s fingers and shattered on the floor. The man pulled her closer as she swayed on her feet. “Let’s go, shall we? Do you mind, Bertie?”

“Not at all. Is everything prepared?”

“Your staff loaded the cloning equipment onto my ship earlier, during the…commotion.”

“Good!” Lifting his glass, Bertie smiled. “Have a safe journey, Mr. and Mrs. Song. I wish you the best of luck in your new project.”

“Thanks,” Mr. Song called as he led River away, “but my wife doesn’t need any luck. She’s got me!”


	15. “No, I think she’s just dreaming…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and Mr. Song during “Signs”

River woke in a white room. “Drugged,” she groaned. “Stupid, stupid!” Forcing her arms to move, she felt around. “A small space, slightly bigger than a coffin.” Taking a few deep breaths to calm an onrush of claustrophobia, she continued. “No sounds from outside. I could be anywhere-“

“You’re safe.” The voice was male and familiar, but River couldn’t place it. “It’s time to wake up.”

River opened her eyes again to find herself in a sickbay.

“Take it slowly.” Mr. Song smiled reassuringly as he helped her sit up. “You just need more time to recuperate…since the accident.”


	16. “Fooling you once was a joy…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Song during “Signs”

Mr. Song pressed a button on a small device in his pocket and River collapsed into a puddle of goo.

“It didn’t take that one long to outlive her usefulness,” he sighed. Picking up a mop and bucket, he quickly cleaned the floor of the cockpit. “But she did make some interesting observations about how the SporeShips select planets to destroy, so not a complete waste of time.” 

On his way to the sickbay, he entered the codes needed to ready the next River-clone. “Luckily there’s plenty more where she came from. Maybe the 9th try will be the charm-”


	17. Belligerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song before “The Rulers of the Universe”

“Oh come on!” River thumped the cockpit controls. “I know I just shot your owner, but honestly he had it coming. Who knows how long he kept me prisoner as a clone-template while he pretended to be the Doctor? He even read my diary! I’d shoot him again for that alone.” Pulling out her sonic screwdriver, she slipped under the ship’s console and began hacking the system’s security settings. “Navigation, sensors, life support - please just give me something to work with? All I need is to find a SporeShip! It’s what you were made for, how hard can it be?”


	18. The SporeShip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River during “The Rulers of the Universe”

Letting herself inside the SporeShip through a hatchway in the base, River hurried to the weapon’s control center. “I’ll need to do this quickly. Ten minutes' exposure to the radiation in this thing will be enough to kill me…again.” She focused her attention on craft’s propulsion. “Luckily my clones have done most of the hard work, risking their lives over and over to discover how the systems work.” The ambient noise lowered significantly as she killed the engines. “Now to set the recall signal. Let’s see who’s sending out these planet-mulching doodlebugs. I want a few words with them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Planet-mulching doodlebugs" is a quote from the audios, so I can't claim any role in its creation.


	19. “Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song, Bertie Potts, and the Eighth Doctor during “The Rulers of the Universe”

Pushing a trolley of canapés and drinks, River made her way through the ship to the arrivals bay. The robot waitress disguise was becoming quite familiar at this point. None of the guests or the so-called “Rulers" noticed her. They never paid attention to the robot help.

“Hello there!” Bertie exclaimed, greeting a new visitor. “You must be the Doctor.“

“Must I? If you insist-“ 

River froze. Scanning the crowd, she finally spotted him. Wavy brown hair, cut short. Intelligent eyes that still sparkled with humor, despite the strain of the Time War. “Oh no,” she whispered, “not that one!”


	20. Many Rivers Flow Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, River, River, River, (etc.) during “The Rulers of the Universe”

River hid behind some boxes. When she felt the cargo ship begin moving, she finally broke cover. 

“Which one are you?” a familiar voice asked. 

Looking up, she saw five other versions of herself emerging from various hiding places. “I’m the one disabling the communication systems on Isabella Clerkwell’s shuttle.” She counted as more Rivers joined them. “At this rate there won’t be any actual robot waitresses in this delivery.”

“What about the Doctor?” 

“He’s too closely guarded and we can’t let this version see us anyway. But I’ll find out what they’ve done with him the next time around.”


	21. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor during “The Rulers of the Universe”

“…And you’re doing everything you can to wreck any chance I have of saving them. If this is how you do business-” The Doctor heard a popping sound, like a signal being cut. “Bertie? Did you just mute me?!” 

Fuming, he paced inside the SporeShip. As he passed a viewport, the Doctor spotted the Ultraship. “On the journey here…when I asked how he knew so much about me, Bertie said 'spoilers.' It reminded me of someone I met once, a nun who helped us defeat the Doom Coalition. Obviously it could be a coincidence, but what if it isn’t?”


	22. The Sanukuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eighth Doctor and the Sanukuma during “The Rulers of the Universe”

The Doctor cried out, pain searing through his body as the Sanukuma immobilized him. After a moment it eased and he felt himself being carried from the room. “Ms. Spritz? Bertie?” he gasped. But while he could still hear them bickering about about their vessel’s imminent crash, neither of his supposed advisors seemed to hear him.

“Quiet, Time Lord.” The words of the Sanukuma boomed around him, coming from every direction at once. “You will see who we are and what we can offer.”

“Sounds like you’re not planning to kill me…yet. I guess that’s something to work with-”


	23. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and the Eighth Doctor during “The Rulers of the Universe”

“Now go and drop it in the nearest black hole,” River pulled up a star chart, “let’s see…the Eye of Cerberus! Oh that was always one of my favorites.”

“And mine.” She could hear the smile in the Doctor’s voice. “And then I’ll be straight over to pick you up-”

It was tempting, the possibility of traveling with this young, idealistic Doctor. He could certainly use her help, given what she knew was coming for him, but it would put both of their futures at risk. 

Reluctantly River unholstered her blaster, aimed at the communications system, and fired twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other drabbles based on this audio are available in [The Time War Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656611/chapters/34599888).


	24. Kicking Things Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After “The Angels Take Manhattan”

“Dear Melody,

Here’s the first published copy of _Angels Take Manhattan_ , including the afterword, as requested. I hope it helps. I guess this is the one you’ll put in the Doctor’s coat pocket that’ll kick everything off? 

Pearl Harbor is in a few days. As much as we’re both dreading it, at least it means we’re a little closer to the end of the war. It already feels like it’s gone on forever. Poor Rory, it’s his second time through these events. But don’t worry about us - we’re together, we’ll manage. We always do.

Merry Christmas, sweetie.

Love always,

Mum”


	25. Mum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Pond and Rory Williams sometime after “The Angels Take Manhattan”

The surprised harrumphing noise Rory made drew Amy’s attention to him. Looking up, she found him leaning over her shoulder to read the letter she’d just finished writing. “Problem?”

“Nope.” He suppressed a grin and went back to drying the dishes from dinner. “Just noticing how you signed it-“

Amy blushed but didn’t back down. “What about it? I am her mother, after all.”

“Yes, I remember. But don’t you normally sign with your name?”

“Just trying it out. Does it sound silly?“

“No, it sounds perfect…’Mum.’” He cringed. “I’m never calling you that again.”

Amy laughed. “Please don’t.”


	26. The Practical Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Luke Sulieman before “Animal Instinct”

“Luke,” River gave him her most beguiling smile, “are you ready for one final test in the field?”

“Yes!” The young man leapt up, eager as a puppy. “Where are we going? To another planet or one of the Heritage digs?”

“I was thinking something a bit closer to home.” She looked him up and down. “Wear something appropriate for your practical and meet me at Zephyrs Street tonight at moonrise.” 

“But…tonight’s carnival. The streets will be packed with people celebrating-”

“I’m counting on that. Tell me, ” she leaned in, “what do you know about the Sun God’s tomb?”


	27. Five Minutes Until Blast Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Luke Sulieman during “Animal Instinct”

“Hurry up! Captain Christos is going to take off soon-”

“I’m coming!” Luke dodged a space port attendant, jumped over the barricade, and ran toward the ship. “Although why I’m bothering, I’m not sure.”

River reached out and helped pull him onboard. “Because deep under all that tweed beats the heart of an adventurer.”

He blushed. “Not sure about that. And anyway, down in the tomb…why did you punch me?”

“I told you, once you triggered the alarms we couldn’t all escape. I take it the museum officials bought your story?”

“Yes, no thanks to you or the Master.”


	28. Treed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Sulieman, Dav Christos, Adella Franz, River Song, and the Master (Beevers) during “Animal Instinct”

“Nearly there.” River and Adella pulled on the rope, finally bringing Christos within Luke’s reach. “Got him! Here Captain, grab onto me.” The man was pale and breathing heavily as Luke helped him to settle onto the tree branch. “He’s secure.”

“Good,” Adella glanced worriedly over her shoulder, “because whatever’s out here is nearly on top of us.”

“Time to join the others. Thank you for your help, Master,” River sneered as she began climbing the tree. 

“You managed adequately without my assistance.” He smiled. “Not that it’ll do you much good…the man is clearly dying. Such a pity-"


	29. Fall Into the Arms of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Luke during “Animal Instinct”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll come back for you!” River dove through the door to the sun chamber seconds before it closed, sealing Luke outside. 

“Nooooooo,” he cried in betrayal and fear. The mechanism trapping his hands tugged suddenly and he fell into darkness. Luke scrambled against the walls, but they were smooth and he couldn’t find purchase. 

He let out a surprised gasp as he landed on something soft. Cautiously, Luke sat up. “This isn’t so bad. If I can find a door-” Pain ripped through him. His fingers elongated into claws and fur grew from his skin. 

Luke screamed.


	30. Not Everyone Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Luke Sulieman after “Animal Instinct”

With a sigh, River shut down the shuttle’s systems and glanced at the only other survivor of the trip. “Luke, are you alright?”

“I…will be. I don’t have your skills for laughing at the dark yet, Professor. It’ll take me awhile to get over the deaths of Christos and Adella.” 

“As it should. All life has value.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Remember that Luke, as you start your work as an archeologist.” 

“You really think the Master survived?”

“Very likely.” She stood. “But he’s not our problem. Let’s celebrate your graduation and remember those we’ve lost-”


	31. Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between “The Angels Take Manhattan” and "P.S."

“Dear Melody,

Sorry to be slow writing, but since we’ve moved into our house I’ve had a harder time making it to the safety deposit box.

Plus, you know how we’ve talked about adopting? Let me introduce you to Anthony Brian Williams. We finalized the paperwork Wednesday and, River, he’s perfect! I wish you could meet him in person, but I’ve included some pictures of him, us, and the house. 

Please write soon. We miss you and hearing about your adventures. Besides, I’m reading your letters to Anthony so he can get to know his amazing big sister.

Love,

Mum”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For another drabble about this event, visit "[A Year in the Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171668/chapters/35225750)."


	32. The Mission of the Saturnius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Bower and River Song before “The Unknown”

“Welcome onboard the _Saturnius_.” Captain Bower extended her hand to the newcomer. “You must be the archeologist-“

“Professor Song.” River shook her hand. “This is quite a ship.”

“It’s experimental, shielded to withstand time anomalies.” She led the way inside. “Where we’re going we’ll need that.”

“Any word on our mystery planet?”

“Just that it’s still at the edge of the solar system. I’ll show you to your room, introduce you to the crew, and then we’ll get underway. Our drive systems are state of the art, so we should be there in a few days.”

“Here’s hoping,” River whispered.


	33. The Impossible Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song, Maddie Bower, and a friend before “The Unknown”

“Stop right there.” River aimed her blaster at the man’s back. “Put your hands up and turn around.”

Slowly he did as she ordered. “This isn’t necessary! I’m just trying to find out where I am-“ 

“In lots of trouble.” River touched a nearby comms panel. “I’ve got him, Captain. He was leaving the engine room.”

“Copy that. Take him to the brig. I’ll check on Murphy and the engines, then I’ll join you there.”

“You heard the lady.” River gestured down a corridor. “Get moving Mister-“

“Doctor,” the Seventh Doctor doffed his hat, “people just call me the Doctor.”


	34. The Mystery of the Missing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Bower, Ellen Byrne, and River Song before “The Unknown”

“What is it? We barely had time to get our stowaway into the brig-“

“It’s the stars, Captain.” Ellen brought up a chart. Almost immediately, several of the lights winked out. “They’re just…disappearing.”

“Could it be a system malfunction?” River asked, joining the pilot at the controls.

“Not unless it’s affecting my eyes too. Look!” Ellen pointed at the viewport as more stars went dark. “And it’s not just that, we’re not getting anywhere!”

“What?”

“I’ve been checking the readings. For the last two days we’ve not gotten any closer to the planet. It’s like we’re frozen in space.”


	35. The Almost Endless Corridor of Warping of Space-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Bower, the Seventh Doctor, and River Song during “The Unknown”

Maddie wiped the sweat from her forehead. “This is familiar-”

“How so?” the Doctor gasped as struggled to keep up.

“No matter how hard we run, we’re not getting anywhere.”

River squinted. “The next corridor is getting closer-” 

“Why are you the only one who can see it?”

“I imagine it’s something to do with her physiognomy. Professor Song, are you human?”

“That’s entirely too personal a question from a man I just met today!” 

“Assuming we did just meet. With the anomaly messing with our minds, we could be long lost friends or bitter enemies and not know it.”


	36. Last Survivor of the Second Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Bower, River Song, Ellen Byrne, and Rachel Burrows after “The Unknown”

Ellen was waiting for them at the airlock. “What’s it like out there?” 

“Weird doesn’t begin to describe it.” River and Maddie carried a girl’s body between them. “Get a gurney from the sickbay-.” 

“Hurry,” River added, “she’s heavier than she looks.”

“Is she dead?”

“My name is Rachel,” the girl replied in a rasping, robotic voice. “As an android, I can’t really die.”

“But you can be damaged.” River lowered her gently. “We’ll run diagnostics to see where you came from-”

“I’m from the island. I live there with my parents.“ 

River and Maddie exchanged a look. “What island?”


	37. Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Rachel, Maddie, and Ellen between “The Unknown” and “Five Twenty-Nine”

“All done!” River removed the sensors she’d attached to Rachel. “How was that?”

“Fine.” She sat up carefully. “Did you recover what you needed?”

“We’ll…need to analyze the data.” River gave the captain a look. “Can Rachel recharge somewhere?”

Maddie took the hint. “Ellen, show Rachel to my ready room-” 

“You won’t leave me behind?” Rachel asked.

“Absolutely not,” Maddie assured her. Once the pair were out of earshot, she turned to River. “What?”

“Most of her short-term memories are gone and her long-term memory is only slightly better, poor kid.” 

“So nothing salvageable?”

“I wouldn’t say that exactly-“


	38. Tracking a New Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Maddie, and Rachel between “The Unknown” and “Five Twenty-Nine”

“At least stay until we reach home-” 

“There’s no time like the present,” River strapped on her vortex manipulator, “or in this case, the future. Something is going to destroy Earth and I need to figure out how to stop it. Given how this place plays havoc with everyone’s memories, if I don’t leave now I may forget the planet needs saving altogether.” 

Maddie nodded. “Be careful.”

“What fun is that?” She eyed their young companion. “You’ll look after Rachel?”

Maddie put an arm around the girl’s shoulder. “We’ll look after each other.” 

“Good.” With a zap, River was gone.


	39. The Quiet Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “Five Twenty-Nine”

Lisa and Emmitt Burrows were very kind. Although River was a complete stranger, they’d offered her dinner, a place to spend the night, and a glimpse into the lovely, quiet life they had built with Rachel on the island. 

River hated knowing it was all about to end. 

“What is it?” she whispered, staring at the ocean. “If it were an attack or disease there should be signs already. How is it possible to kill everyone on the planet in a day? Worse yet,” she sighed, “how can I save these people from a disaster I still know nothing about?”


	40. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa Burrows, Emmett Burrows, and Rachel Burrows during “Five Twenty-Nine”

“I should take some extra blankets,” her mother’s voice was tense, “and a few puzzles for the children-” 

“Just the essentials.” Her father entered the kitchen and smiled at Rachel. “Any word?”

“River says we’re to join her at Steven’s boat.”

“Right.” For a moment he looked very old. 

“We will be okay,” Rachel half stated, half asked. 

“Of course we will.” Patting her shoulder, he began packing food for the journey. “The Professor seems to know more about what’s going on than anyone else. Go help your mother with the luggage. This will get harder the longer we wait.”


	41. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song, Emmett Burrows, Lisa Burrows, and Rachel Burrows during “Five Twenty-Nine”

River took the power cables from Emmett. “Will I disturb her if I do this?”

“While Rachel’s recharging she’s pretty…dead to the world.” He cringed at his choice of words. “Anything we can do to help?”

“No.” River pulled out her sonic screwdriver and got to work. “Boosting the boat’s engines was the difficult bit and I did that before we left the island. Connecting her to the power supply is the easy part. I just wish there was more I could do.”

“You’re saving our girl.” Lisa joined them. “We can face anything once we know she’s safe.”


	42. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “Five Twenty-Nine”

River sat alone on the bridge to give the Burrows privacy. Still it was a small boat and she couldn’t help overhearing their raised voices as they explained their decision to their daughter. The whole situation reminded River irresistibly of her parents and Amy’s last words to her weighed heavily on her mind.

Shaking her head, River focused on their current problem. She knew what was happening but not how or why. If she remained until whatever-it-was was almost here, perhaps she’d find a clue to the mystery? 

To stop it, she’d have to leave the Burrows to their fate.


	43. Golden Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “World Enough and Time”

The dream pool at Golden Futures was full of contradictions. While the space station glittered with high-tech amenities, the dream requests arrived on pieces of paper which they stamped with either “approved” or “rejected.” That done, the staff dropped the paper slips into pneumatic tubes that whisked them somewhere else.

“What does this have to do with the end of the world,” River whispered quietly, “and since when is the Doctor director of any company? There’s so much wrong with that idea, I almost don’t know where to begin,” she eyed the clock, “other than by having a snoop around.”


	44. “Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor during “World Enough and Time”

“Next, the new social media campaign. You’ll love this hashtag, sir-“

The Doctor rolled his eyes and made a mental note to never become a managing director ever again. When he’d first encountered Golden Futures’ oddly advanced technology, buying a controlling interest in the company seemed the quickest way to discover if they were up to anything untoward. Little had he known the tedium he’d find.

As the meeting droned on, his thoughts drifted to River Song. Such an intriguing woman! Perhaps he could take a break from his investigations and wander past the dream pool to see her again?


	45. A Short Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “World Enough and Time”

The PA gestured with her gun, forcing River out of the impossibly large room with the duplicate Earth floating inside and into the pod shop. “Oddly enough, I was trying to get in here when I chanced upon your _other_ project,” River began.

She was hit hard from behind and stumbled into an open pod. “Starting dreaming protocol,” Autocorrect’s voice murmured as the lid closed, “in three, two, one-” There was a hiss of gas and everything changed.

Now River lounged on a balcony overlooking the sea. “Perfect,” she sighed, feeling relaxed, “or it will be once the Doctor arrives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> River really doesn't have good luck with pods.


	46. Dream Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sixth Doctor and River Song during “World Enough and Time”

The Doctor heard muffled blaster fire as he struggled out of his pod. “River? Oh no.” Running toward the sound, he fumbled with the catch on her pod and swung open the lid.

River smiled up at him and holstered her blaster. Another larval creature lay dead at her feet. “I’m starting to get the sense,” she said as he helped her out, “that someone here doesn’t like me. Can you stall the launch while I try to stop Project Elysium?”

“I can do better than that!” He returned her smile. “I think it’s time Golden Futures had new owners.”


	47. Escape Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “The Eye of the Storm”

River studied the screen. “Two Earths, fighting to exist. What I need now is a way to track down the cause.” Hearing something in the distance, she tilted her head. “Wait, is that,” River grinned, recognizing the sound. “Oh you wonderful man! I take back everything I’ve said about your sense of timing.”

The TARDIS door was open when she reached it. River barely noticed the white walls and roundels as she rushed to the console. “Sorry Old Girl, I need to borrow you for a bit. I promise I’ll come back to rescue him once I’ve saved the day.”


	48. Trouble in London, 1703

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and the Seventh Doctor during “The Eye of the Storm”

River paced the control room. “My vortex manipulator can locate any space-time anomalies on the streets-“

“Assuming it has enough charge.” The Doctor sounded dubious. “Meanwhile the TARDIS and I will look for irregularities, particularly alien life signs.” 

“That won’t take all afternoon-“

His expression was unreadable. “We’re standing on the verge of a temporal schism. Finding anything specific in that disruption may be difficult-“

“Fine,” she said as she left, “but it’s not like you to be so uninterested in getting hands-on with a mystery.”

“Perhaps you don’t know me as well as you claim, Professor Song,” he muttered.


	49. “You. Me. Handcuffs. Must it always end this way?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song during “The Eye of the Storm”

River struggled with the handcuffs, as she’d been doing for hours. Finally she sat on the floor, brooding.

“No wonder the Doctor suggested investigating separately! He wanted to figure out a way to get rid of me.” She sighed. “The worst part, other than being trapped here while there’s work to be done, is I didn’t see it coming. It’s…embarrassing!” 

She heard footsteps. A man in a nightshirt shuffled into the kitchen, his mouth dropping open when he spotted her.

“Good morning, Sir Robert!” River’s smile was friendly and charming. “I promise you this isn’t what it looks like.”


	50. The Speravore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song, the Sixth Doctor, and the Seventh Doctor during “The Eye of the Storm”

Tentacles wrapped around River’s legs, pulling her toward the gaping mouths of the Speravore Queen. “Endless possibilities,” she laughed, “traveling throughout time and space on adventures of your own, yet forever entangled with the lives of this Time Lord. You will provide my children with a rich banquet.”

“Let her go!” The Sixth Doctor rushed to River’s side and struggled to free her. “No one is getting eaten today.” He glanced behind him. “You could help, you know?”

“I am helping,” the Seventh Doctor snapped, his forehead creased with thought. “Not every problem can be solved with reckless, unplanned action!”


	51. Love Triumphs Before a Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and the Sixth Doctor during “The Eye of the Storm”

River caught the Sixth Doctor as the tentacles relaxed and disappeared. “What happened?” 

“Issac and Sarah walked into the time storm. When they ceased to exist, so did the Speravore. And, with any luck, your Seventh self is making sure the right version of Earth survives the process.” River smiled at him. “Essentially, we’ve saved the world.”

“Oh good.” He was pale and exhausted after his ordeal. “Poor Sarah and Issac. Wasn’t there some other way?”

“I’m sorry.” She hugged him for a long while before taking his hand. “Time to go. Do you remember where you parked your TARDIS?” 


	52. Love Before Its Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song and the Sixth Doctor during “The Eye of the Storm”

As she’d done in Golden Futures, River kissed the Sixth Doctor passionately and he returned it with unbridled interest. Slowly his fingers lost their grip around her waist and he slipped into a desperately needed sleep. 

“Sorry my love,” she whispered, laying him on the floor of the control room. “It’s unfair to use the same lipstick trick on you twice in few days, but it’s not our time yet. Until then, it’s better if you forget all about me.” River hurried to the console. “Now to find your older self’s TARDIS. I still have one more Doctor to rescue.”


	53. Face of an Almost Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventh Doctor, Maddie Bower, and Rachel Burrows during “The Eye of the Storm”

“Yes?”

The Doctor doffed his hat. “Good afternoon, ladies! I’m looking for Captain Bower, formerly of the _Saturnius_.”

“That’s me.” Maddie squinted at him. “Do I know you?”

“Perhaps.” He frowned. “I woke today with a headache and very jumbled memories. There’s a woman’s face I can’t quite match with a name. My ship is being surprisingly…unhelpful, but the _Saturnius_ was something both of our memories agreed upon so I followed the lead.” He turned to the younger of the two. “And you are?”

“Rachel,” she smiled, “I live with Aunt Maddie. Would you like a game of chess?”


	54. Asking for Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between “The Angels Take Manhattan” and "P.S."

“Hello River,

It’s your old dad. I’m finally growing into that title, my hair’s going gray and everything. Usually Amy’s the one who writes, but I’ve been thinking about something and need your advice. 

I want to tell Dad, your grandfather, what happened to Amy and me, but in a way that’ll hopefully make the news easier on him. I’m thinking about sending Anthony to him about a week after we left with the Doctor that last time. Amy still has her cell phone, could you call and talk through logistics with me?

Hope to talk with you soon, 

Rory”


	55. Adrift in the Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Daniel before “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

Her vortex manipulator gave its usual hiss and pop, but instead of arriving where she’d expected, River found herself floating in the time vortex. “Oh no,” she frantically examined the device, “out of power? And my force field is dying too.” 

She felt a small tug. River looked behind her, but saw only space junk in the distance. “Maybe not just junk,” River muttered as the tug intensified, “that’s a tractor beam.” 

With a minute to spare, she lay gasping on the floor of an airlock. 

“Hello,” a tall man wearing all black helped her stand, “my name is Daniel.”


	56. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel, River, and Alison before “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

River moved cautiously through the patchwork space station composed of salvaged time ships. “You live here? On purpose?”

“Yes and no. We were on a paleontology trip to the Triassic Period when, like you, we became stranded in the vortex. I’m an evolutionary botanist, you see. We’ve spent years searching whatever wreckage we find for some means of escape.”

“We?”

“Dad? Are you talking to yourself? I heard voices…oh!” A teenage girl stepped through a hatchway and stared wide-eyed at River.

“River,” Daniel put his arm around the girl’s shoulders, “I’d like to introduce you to my daughter, Alison.”


	57. Day Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Daniel before “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

Soon they settled into a routine. River or Daniel, or sometimes both, watched the monitors for debris or other ships. They used the tractor beam to save whatever drifted within reach, but they never found any survivors. They weren’t alone in the vortex, however.

“It’s back,” River whispered, awed and frightened, “I don’t understand, I’ve never seen a Voratota before but this one seems to live right on top of us.”

“Perhaps we’re in its hunting zone,” Daniel suggested. “I’m just glad it attacks other ships and leaves us alone.”

“That’s cold.”

“I have my daughter’s safety to think about-”


	58. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Daniel, and Alison before “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

“This is pretty good.”

“The food machine is old but with some creative programming we can get a decent variety of meals.” Daniel eyed his daughter’s plate. “Eat your vegetables, Alison.”

“Dad, I’m not a child.” 

“So you keep saying-”

“Well,” River interjected, trying to change the subject, “what do you do for fun here?”

“We have a few board games,” Alison pushed around the food on her plate, “but with just the two of us it gets somewhat predictable.”

“I’ve not had much time for board games,” River shrugged, “but I’m willing to try them if you’ll teach me.”


	59. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River before “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

“Hello again diary, 

It’s my twelfth day in the floating junkyard. Daniel and Alison are both so very…nice, especially given how long they’ve been trapped here. Alison seems somewhat fashioned, but maybe there’s a fad for 1980s pop culture on Earth in the 42nd century? Daniel is clearly a doting, if a bit overprotective, father. Most of the time he’s also funny and clever, but every so often he’ll say something truly odd - almost inhuman.

Of course it could be I’m just not used to this level of domesticity and am inventing things to worry about. Time will tell.”


	60. The Serpent of the Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison during “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

Alison stared at the monitors, watching the large, serpentine Voratota circle around the fragments of the time ship it had destroyed. She knew the creature was deadly, but its movements relaxed her. Soon she’d completely forgotten her annoyance at being left behind while River and her father explored the rescued TARDIS segment. 

“I wonder what you’re thinking,” she muttered, tracing the Voratota’s path on the nearest monitor. “Why do you destroy ships? There must be a reason. Do they hurt you? Do you feed on them somehow?” Her tone became resentful. “Dad probably knows, but he never tells me anything.”


	61. A Lucky Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Daniel during “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

“Damn.” River thumped her hand against the TARDIS wall. “No control room.”

“Don’t despair. There’s still plenty of other useful materials in the rooms we have found.” Daniel headed back the way they’d come. “In particular, I want to take a closer look at that garden. Harvest that lemon grass and maybe a few other herbs to prepare something more flavorful than the food machine can provide.”

“All this and he cooks too. You’re a man of many talents.”

“Good thing, since they’ve all come in handy.” Daniel’s smile seemed forced. “Come on, you’ll feel better after a good meal.”


	62. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Kaliopi Mileska after “The Lifeboat and the Deathboat”

“Take it slowly.” The time agent stepped back from the stasis pod. “You were adrift in the Time Vortex. I’m surprised two of you fit in there.”

“The ship was falling apart around us.” Daniel stood slowly. “We didn’t have any other options.” 

“The other one,” the agent pulled out a medical scanner, “I’m sorry…she’s dying.”

“Don’t,” Kaliopi grasped the woman’s sleeve, “trust him. He’s-” She shivered once and stopped breathing.

“He’s…what?” The agent gasped and fell limply across the pod. 

Smiling coldly, Daniel lowered the blaster. “I think she was trying to say that I’m the Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so nice to hear Eric Roberts as the Master again. Hopefully he'll feature in other future stories as well. In fact, I'd love to hear him face off with an older version of the Eighth Doctor.


	63. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Williams and his sister before "P.S."

Anthony Williams stood alone by the graves of his parents. It’d been a short funeral, his mother hadn’t wanted much to-do and the terrible weather meant most people had left the cemetery soon afterwards. 

Lost in memories, Anthony jumped slightly when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he recognized the visitor at a glance. “Hello, River. Or do you prefer Melody?”

“Either one.” She took his arm. “I’m so sorry about your mother.”

“Our mother,” he corrected. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“We’ve some catching up to do-“

“That and I have a request. Something I’ve heard about but never seen-“


	64. Events Repeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Williams and River Song before "P.S."

The blue box slowly materialized on top of the hill. Anthony squinted at it open mouthed. “That’s the TARDIS?”

“Yes it is.” River picked up her own binoculars and looked in the same direction. “If you wait a moment…there’s the Doctor-“

“And you!” He grinned, seeming suddenly decades younger. “And is that-“

“Our parents? Yes, that’s them,” River smiled, “looking just as I remember them.” 

“I mean I’d heard their stories, but I never imagined-“

“Everything Amy and Rory told you was true. Now comes the hard bit.”

“The Angel? Can’t we-”

“We can’t interfere. Trust me on that.”


	65. Club Card Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song before “The Lady in the Lake”

As River made a cup of tea, the computer behind her dinged. “In already?” She studied the display. “Not much security on the Galactic Club Card system. It’s almost like they want someone to hack them, and who am I to disappoint?” She scrolled through the menu until she found the list of unclaimed Club Card points. “Here we go. How about points from…Terminus Prime? Their clients are already dead, it’s not like they’ll miss them.” Then she noticed something odd. “That’s a lot of unclaimed points. How could anyone amass all that…unless-“ 

River smiled. “Unless they regenerate.”


	66. Tributaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River before “The Lady in the Lake”

There were six of them: Tarn, Rindle, Wati, Crick, Stream, and Beck. At first River thought they must be using aliases, but eventually she found instances of the same names listed together on other planets, usually in conjunction with a seventh name: Lake. As a group they were often referred to as “the Sons and Daughters of the Great Lake.” 

River used every skill she had, as an archeologist, a researcher, a time traveler, and a criminal, to track them back as far as she could, all the way to Demon’s Run. 

They weren’t just Time Lords, they were family.


	67. Stopping Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song, Tarn, and Kevin during “The Lady in the Lake”

The two men sat together on the otherwise empty beach. It would have been picturesque, if she didn’t know what came next. River kicked off her shoes and ran as if someone’s life depended on it, because it did. Tarn, her brother, who she’d been searching for for days, was about to die…again. 

As she got closer, they spotted her. Tarn just stared but the man across from him, the one dressed as Death, called out. “‘Scuse me! Can I ask, whatcha doing?”

“Good,” she replied breathlessly, “I’m not too late.” She kicked over the chessboard between them. “Checkmate.”


	68. Mystery for Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Kevin during “The Lady in the Lake”

“I’ve sent the distress signal.” River handed Kevin her vortex manipulator. “I need you to listen for any replies.” 

“How do you know this Doctor guy will get the message?” 

“It’s a special signal that can only be picked up by a…unique kind of ship.” She smiled sadly. “And she’ll know me even if he doesn’t yet. She always does. Now, help me move Lilly outside so we can bury her.”

As they picked up the body, a small device fell from Lilly’s pocket. 

“What’s that?” 

“An audio recorder, I think.” River pocketed it. “A mystery for another time.”


	69. Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Kovarian and friend before “A Requiem for the Doctor”

“You wanted to see me, Mother?” 

“Indeed. It’s time for your first assignment.” Madame Kovarian slid a datapad across the desk. “Your new identity is from early 21st Century Earth. Be sure to memorize the details in your profile; remember, your target is cunning and may try to trip you up.”

“Yes, Mother.” The young girl picked up the datapad eagerly. “Does this mean…I get a name?”

Kovarian smiled. “It does. How does ‘Brooke’ sound to you?”

“Brooke?” she repeated, sounding it out. “I…like it.”

“Good.” Kovarian leaned forward. “So, are you ready to kill the Doctor, Brooke?”


	70. Picking a Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Kovarian and Brooke before “A Requiem for the Doctor”

“Now, to pick which of his incarnations to target.” Madame Kovarian turned on her computer. “The Eleventh is already aware of us, so we’ll have to go further back.” As she talked, she flipped through pictures of the Doctor, moving backwards through his timeline. “No. No. Definitely not those two - the Time War is far too difficult to navigate safely.” She passed pictures of the Seventh and Sixth Doctors. “Too cunning. Too erratic.” 

She stopped on the Fifth Doctor’s image. 

“Ah, the nice one. The trusting, decent one who could never resist saving lost children.” Kovarian grinned maliciously. “He’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, all of the Doctors would save lost children, but the Fifth did end up traveling with a fair few of them.


	71. The New Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and the Fifth Doctor before “A Requiem for the Doctor"

She found him on the bridge of the self-destructing spacecraft. “Nothing like imminent death to convince petty warlords to flee, tails between their legs!” The Doctor’s triumphant grin faded quickly. “Of course if I don’t fixed this, we’ll all be dead soon. Ah Brooke,” he said, noticing her, “did you free the other prisoners?”

“I…couldn’t.” Her eyes filled with tears. “They’re all dead.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed.

“I’m…sorry.” He patted her back awkwardly. “We should go then. I’ll…take you home.”

Brooke nodded wordlessly and allowed him to lead her to the TARDIS.


	72. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Brooke, and the Fifth Doctor before “A Requiem for the Doctor”

River had studied all of the Doctor’s incarnations and she was sure he’d never traveled with a Brooke. Glancing around the TARDIS control room, she placed it relatively early in this Doctor’s regeneration. He should be traveling with some combination of Adric, Tegan, and Nyssa. Where were they and where did Brooke come from?

“Who are you?” Brooke asked.

“I’m an archeologist,” River began.

“River has had a difficult time lately,” the Doctor interceded chivalrously. “She’ll be traveling with us for a while. Would you show her where she can rest and get cleaned up?”

Brooke grinned enthusiastically. "Of course!"


	73. The Merry Murderesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and River before “A Requiem for the Doctor”

How hard was it to kill one Time Lord? 

Yet Brooke hadn’t managed it after multiple attempts. What made it truly irksome was how trusting he was. He believed everything she told him, which should’ve made him easier to kill; but he avoided every trap she set without noticing them. It was incredibly annoying.

Now they had a new person in the TARDIS - another useless stray who would undoubtedly get in her way.

Brooke smiled sweetly as she led River to her new room. “I hope you’re comfortable here.” 

“Oh, I’m sure I will be,” River replied, smiling politely back.


	74. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River in the TARDIS between “The Lady in the Lake” and “A Requiem for the Doctor”

“‘Hope you’re comfortable here’?” River muttered once she was alone. “I've spent some of the best moments of my life here!” 

She placed her hand on one of the TARDIS’s walls. “Hello, Old Girl. I wish I could to ask you to bring out my old room - I’m sure you have it stored somewhere, even if it technically hasn’t been created yet.” Sighing, River let her hand drop. “But it’s already risky, being here…now, without drawing unnecessary attention to myself. I just needed to see him,” she looked at Lilly’s recorder and placed it on the bed, “after everything.”


	75. Lake: In His Own Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River between between “The Lady in the Lake” and “A Requiem for the Doctor”

When she couldn’t delay it any longer, River sat down and played Lilly’s audio recorder. 

Of course it wasn’t really Lilly’s, it was Lake’s. River listened as he described their escape from Demon’s Run and the first, accidental death of Rindle. Later, with her hands clenched in anger and tears rolling down her face, she listened to Lake methodically murdering his sibling over and over again.

“You and your bloody experiments!” River hissed. “I was right before, you really were a monster.”

Once the audio finished, she disassembled her bedside table and used one leg to slowly pulverize the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene with Rindle and Lake was, for me, the hardest to listen to.
> 
> You can read more about River's adventures with the Fifth Doctor and Brooke in the [Fifth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504067/chapters/31148760).


	76. Companion Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Doctor during “A Requiem for the Doctor”

The Doctor tried focusing on Viktor’s death, but his newest companion kept slipping into his thoughts. River was clever, capable, with excellent deduction and observation skills, but she seemed to know more than she was saying. Besides, something about her was familiar. Perhaps they’d met before? If so, he couldn’t remember where.

He wished she and Brooke got along better. Sometimes it was like Adric and Tegan all over again. 

Quickly dropped that line of thought - too many bad memories and unresolved guilt - he returned to studying the recent murder. No doubt the other mystery would resolve itself given time.


	77. Sleep is for Tortoises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River during “A Requiem for the Doctor”

River stared at the ceiling. “Sent to bed like a child when there are mysteries to solve? It’s like he doesn’t know me at all.” She sighed. “Which he doesn’t.” 

This version of the Doctor was interesting - brilliant, of course, but also incredibly easy to get along with. Brooke, on the other hand, was becoming an issue. There was nothing overtly wrong with her, other than her rampant jealousy and inaptitude for time travel. Still, something about her bothered River.

“Right. Forget sleeping.” Throwing back the covers, she began getting dressed. “Time to see what my husband is up to.”


	78. Aqua Galatia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke, the Fifth Doctor, and Antoinette during “A Requiem for the Doctor”

By the time Brooke returned, the Doctor was examining Antoinette. “Is she-“

“Still alive, but just.” He was pale and sweating profusely. “Try the milk first, then get her to drink as much of the water as you can.”

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” The Doctor sat down wearily. “Just…help her.” 

Her face lined with concern, Brooke did as she was told, but her mind was racing. Were the effects of Aqua Galatia like a virus? Could you catch it by proximity? The thought worried her slightly - she didn’t want to die - but she couldn’t ignore the potential opportunity.


	79. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Brooke, and the Fifth Doctor before “My Dinner with Andrew"

“Time for some answers.” River stalked forward. “Who are you?”

Brooke stood her ground. “You already know my name.”

“Fine. You said it was your job to kill the Doctor. If it’s your job, someone must be paying.”

“It’s not really like that-” 

“But there is someone else behind this, yes?” The Doctor stood and brushed himself off, disappointment clear on his face. “How were you supposed to let them know when you’d killed me?”

“She told me to meet her at a certain place and time.”

“Hand over the time-space coordinates,” River grinned, “or shall I ask less nicely?”


	80. Three for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fifth Doctor, River, and Brooke before “My Dinner with Andrew”

“Was threatening her necessary?”

River glanced at where Brooke stood handcuffed to the hatstand. “Did you miss the part where she tried to kill you?”

“No,” the Doctor replied tartly, “that memory is painfully fresh. But if someone put her up to that, perhaps they’re the real problem?”

Exasperated, she shook her head. “You really are too nice, aren’t you?”

“What’s wrong with being nice?”

“In most situations nothing, but right now it could get you killed.” River studied the controls. “So, where is this meeting taking place?”

“Ah!” He smiled triumphantly. “Have you ever been to the Bumptious Gastropod?”


	81. A Date with Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Edwardsen and Brooke sometime between “My Dinner with Andrew” and “The Furies”

It was sunny, summer morning when the young woman appeared in Andrew Edwardsen’s garden.

“At last!” she said, running to meet him. “Andrew, yeah?”

“Yes,” he replied cautiously. “Who’s asking?”

“I’m not important. What matters is that today is your lucky day. You’re about to meet someone very special.” She looked at the device on her wrist. “Right around here if the time-trace is accurate.”

He gave her a crooked grin. “Is it you?”

“No! Her name’s River Song.”

“That's a lovely name.”

“Isn’t it? So Andrew,” Brooke smiled impishly, “are you ready to meet the love of your life?”


	82. The Making of the Bumptious Gastropod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chef, Andrew, and Brooke sometime between “My Dinner with Andrew” and “The Furies”

The cafe chef stared at the psychic paper. “That is an unlimited credit from Galactic Century-Bank. You could buy this place a million times over with that!”

“I could?” Andrew looked down at the paper. “I could.” 

There was a sizzle behind him, followed by a familiar voice. “There you are.” Brooke laid a companionable hand on Andrew’s arm. “What’ve you got?”

“Something that means I can buy this place.” Andrew smiled. “If this is in the past, River will be coming back, right?”

“Yep. After all, you two have a dinner date.” 

“You promise?” 

“Would I lie to you?”


	83. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke and Andrew sometime between “My Dinner with Andrew” and “The Furies”

“Again.”

“Excuse me please, could one of you fine people tell me where I am-“

Brooke sighed. The accent still wasn’t the Doctor’s, but it was closer. “And the rest of it?”

Andrew cleared his throat. “And what’s happened to my clothing?” In his own accent, he continued, “So will I be naked when I see River again? It’s just that seems a bit forward.”

“No, I’ve explained that.” Brooke felt her temper rising and counted to ten. “First you’ll have dinner, then you’ll need to do something to help her and for that you’ll need the voice. Try again.”


	84. Dinner at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and River near the end of “My Dinner with Andrew”

“Then he fell face forward into the Baked Alaska!” 

River sipped her wine as Andrew laughed. “Sounds like you’ve enjoyed owning the Bumptious Gastropod.”

“It’s a long way from my rose garden,” he shrugged, “but it’s been good for me, I think.” 

“I’m glad.”

Andrew studied her face. “Wish you’d let me help you.”

“You’ve done more than enough, including saving my life. Besides, I know what I have to do; and if there are others like Brooke wherever they’ve taken the Doctor, I can use that.”

“How?”

River leaned forward. “Have you ever heard the story of the Furies?”


	85. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke during “The Furies”

Brooke stood on the spaceship’s flight deck, trying to catch her breath. The crew were dead, hacked into an almost unrecognizable state. She lifted her hand shakily and studied the bloody sword still clutched in it. Slowly the reality of the situation began sinking in. 

She’d killed them. They’d made her angry and she’d just…killed them, like she’d killed the Doctor. Except they weren’t part of her mission.

What would her mother say about this? Would she be angry? Disappointed? Proud?

When the intruder alarm went off, Brooke was relieved. Any excuse to stop thinking about what she’d done.


	86. The Nightmare Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River during “The Furies”

River rolled over with a groan. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a disemboweled teddy bear. 

“No!” She sat up quickly and then shut her eyes to stop the room spinning. “No, not this!” After a few deep breaths she tried again, but her second look around the room only confirmed where she was. She was back in the Nightmare Room, the place she’d been kept from infancy until Kovarian had moved her to Florida, replacing this horror with new ones. The orphanage and the spacesuit…

Now, all these years later, she was a prisoner here again.


	87. The Furies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River during “The Furies”

The Doctor was dead and time was being rewritten.

River tried to concentrate, but already she’d lost so much. Her first meeting with the Doctor, their first kiss, their early adventures together - she knew they’d happened but she couldn’t picture the details anymore.

But there were things she still remembered. Every moment of childhood terror; losing her parents again in a New York cemetery; watching Brooke kill the Doctor - she held onto these memories and reached out with her mind. She felt her sisters’ presences, joined their powers with her own, and focused all that pain and misery on Kovarian.


	88. Club Card Points, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and O near the end of “The Furies”

“Time to go.” River took the girl’s hand and led her to the TARDIS. 

“Wait,” O stopped, eyes wide in panic, “I’m traveling with the Demon? Won’t he eat me?”

“He’s not a demon,” River said patiently. “He’s the Doctor, remember? He’s not evil and he won’t hurt you, those were just lies Madame Kovarian told you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She handed O a card. “Do you remember what this is?”

“Club Card Points?”

“Right. And what can you do with them?”

O grinned. “Buy pretty things!”

“Atta girl.” River opened the TARDIS door. “Don’t spend it all in one place.”


	89. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River after “The Furies”

It was a cold, clear morning in New York when River returned to the graveyard. Picking her way through the stones, she walked to the top of the hill and down a few rows.

“Hello Mum. Dad.” River knelt beside their headstone and brushed off the leaves. “It’s been a while since I visited, but I needed to tell you about Kovarian and what she did with my DNA. About Brooke, H2, O, Tarn, Lake, Lilly, and all my other siblings she created and used. But most importantly, I need you to know that she’ll never, ever do it again.”


	90. The Thief and the Archeologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autolycus Ebbko and River Song, a long time before “The Guardians of Prophecy”

“Just give me a few minutes and I’ll have this beauty open.”

“There’s no time for that!” River pulled out her blaster and aimed at the lock. “Move it, Autolycus, or lose a hand.”

“Almost there!”

River rolled her eyes. Kicking the young thief out of the way, she emptied the power pack into the lock. The mechanism exploded around them, hot metal searing skin and clothing.

“Why’d you do that?” Autolycus Ebbko cried as she dragged him through the opening door. “I almost had it!”

“You can tell that to the Cybermen when they begin converting us. Now run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read about Autolycus Ebbko and his adventure with the Doctor and Peri in [the Sixth Doctor Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471408/chapters/33598200).


	91. Plan and Counter Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master, Amita Burman, and Charlotte Henrys before “Concealed Weapon”

The Master watched her shrewdly. “But you must consider the emotional distress it may cause-”

“Yeah,” Amita scoffed. “I’m tougher than people think.”

He smiled. “I believe you are.”

“You’d better. So do we have a deal?”

“We most certainly do. You’re sure you can get close enough to one of your shipmates to… _hide_ the genetic materials within them?”

“That’s the benefit of sharing a cabin with someone. The sample is dormant?”

“Of course-”

Deciding she’d heard enough, Charlotte clicked off the surveillance device. She’d thought Amita was having an affair, but this? Well, two could play this game.


	92. Day 48370

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before “Concealed Weapon”

“Hugo system detects unauthorized arrival of an unknown craft. Please state your name and purpose onboard the _Euterpe_.”

“Hugo?” Chuckling, the grey haired man closed the door to his TARDIS behind him. “Humans. They do insist on giving their computers names as if they were pets. Do you enjoy being treated like a pet, Hugo?”

“I am not a pet, I am a ninth generation explorer-class-”

“I don’t actually care,” the man interrupted. He entered a few commands into a nearby terminal. “All I want is your complete and total obedience.” 

Hugo whirred as his systems were overwritten. “Yes…Master.”


	93. Insurance Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master, Hugo, and River before “Concealed Weapon”

“Ah,” the Master approached the hyper-sleep pod, “Professor River Song.”

“Is she the reason you are here?”

“She’s an insurance policy. Hugo, open her communications channel. Don’t wake her, I just need to speak to her subconscious.”

“As you wish, Master. Channel opened.”

“Thank you. River, when you wake you will no doubt detect signs of a Time Lord onboard. It’s the Doctor, here on a secret mission. Don’t go looking for him and don’t let the others look for him either.” He patted her pod. “We’ll speak later. And remember, I am the Master and you will obey me.”


	94. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Henrys and Amita Burman during “Concealed Weapon”

Charlotte handed Amita a protein drink. “How are you feeling?” 

“Hyper-sleep always makes me groggy and nauseous.” She eyed the drink. “Not sure I can stomach this right now.”

“You need food. Besides, I’ve put in a bit of Soltazine.” Charlotte ran her hand through Amita’s hair in a soothing gesture. “Should help with the symptoms.” Leaning down, she kissed her forehead. “Try it…for me.”

“Fine, just for you.” Amita took a sip and frowned. “Weird aftertaste.”

“That will go away soon. Keep drinking.” 

Amita did as she was told, not noticing Charlotte’s smile had turned hard and bitter.


	95. Double-cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master and Charlotte Henrys during “Concealed Weapon”

Down in the hold, the Master was waiting for her. “Is it done?”

Charlotte smiled. “I put the genetic material in Amita's drink and made sure she finished it all.”

“I see.” The Master searched her face. “I’m obviously quite happy, but what about you? No second thoughts? This woman is your lover, after all.”

“She was going to do it to me, so frankly…no.”

“Yes, quite right.” He pulled a weapon from his pocket. “Of course that means I no longer have any need for you.”

“But no…you can’t.” Charlotte backed away. “We had a deal, remember?”


	96. Death Aboard the Euterpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and Amita Burman during “Concealed Weapon”

“Amita?” River knocked quietly but, when she heard no reply, let herself into the other woman’s quarters. She found her sitting on her bed, staring at a small device. As River walked closer, she saw it was displaying a picture of Charlotte and Amita, standing with their arms around each other and smiling. “Are you ready?” 

“No.” Amita turned away to hide her tears. “It’s just…so awful. Not only that she’s dead, but how she died. Poor Lotte… she sounded so frightened.”

River sat down beside her. “We’ll get to the bottom of who killed her, Amita, I promise.”


	97. The Temporary Rescue of Nina Purkis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master and Hugo during “Concealed Weapon”

“Once Miss Purkis leaves the airlock, seal it.”

“Yes Master,” Hugo paused, “but I am confused. I thought the survival of Professor Song and Amita Burman were central to your plans.”

“They are! Miss Burman, or what she carries within her, is the whole point of this enterprise. But, having met both of those formidable ladies, I have full confidence in their survival instincts. And while your Nina may be a fine engineer, she doesn’t strike me as a survivor. Her end will come soon enough, but only when it suits me. Meanwhile, let’s thin the herd, as it were-”


	98. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, Amita Burman, and Hugo during “Concealed Weapon"

“How could I have gotten this so wrong?”

Amita gripped her side as they ran. “Does it matter?”

“Yes! I know there are other Time Lords, I’ve even met the Master several times. Why was I so sure it was the Doctor?”

“You have seventeen minutes until self-destruct.” Hugo’s voice reverberated through the corridors. “Please evacuate the _Euterpe_.”

“We’re trying!” River slammed her hand on the door controls. “You could help by opening all the doors between us and the escape pods.”

“I’m afraid I cannot comply, Professor Song. The Master-”

“Has ordered you not to.” River grimaced. “Of course.”


	99. Cover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War Master and River during “Concealed Weapon”

“…now you will obey me. Are you listening, River?”

“Yes?”

“I was never onboard the _Euterpe_. The Doctor was…he tried to help you save the crew, but in the end the creature Amita smuggled onboard killed both Nina and Charlotte.”

“It…killed them?”

“You and the Doctor triggered the ship’s self-destruct and saved the planet Valian from a similar fate, so all’s well that ends well.” The Master leaned closer. “There’ll be an investigation, of course. No need to bring the Doctor into that.”

“No…”

“Exactly.” He headed towards his TARDIS. “Goodbye, my dear. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”


	100. Lots of Potential

“Mya,” River slid into the booth across from her friend, “I need backup for a job.”

“I see.” The woman sipped her drink. “What kind of villain you lookin’ for?”

“Someone good with locks. Unfortunately my finances are a bit tight currently-“

“One of the young ones then. There is one lad - fancies himself a bit,” she nudged River, “but who doesn’t at that age?”

“Is he good?”

“Lots of potential.” Mya gestured across the room. “Let me introduce you-“

Autolycus Ebbko approached them with a grin. “Wotcha Symphony-”

“We’ve met,” River groaned. “And it’s Professor Song to you, Ebbko!”


	101. On the Cusp of a New Adventure

“Dr. Song, at last!”

“Dr. Pritchard.” River hurried to join the expedition leader at the edge of a large hole. “Sorry for the delay, I needed to pick up some…equipment.”

Ambrosa Pritchard frowned. “Well, you’re here now. There have been more earthquakes but nothing like the one that opened the cavern to the site.” She glanced past River. “Who’s this? Did I not explicitly state this was to be kept confidential? If anyone knew what we were after-“

“Relax, Pritchard. Ebbko is my…research assistant.”

“That’s right,” he said cheerfully, following behind her. “Love a bit of research, me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The question is: how long will it take before I give in and write a full story with these two?


	102. Students at Work

“…which is why I decided to specialize on Hecatan languages.” Indira glanced away from the wall inscription. “What about you? What’s your focus?”

Ebbko concentrated on the intricate mechanism blocking the lower passage. “Locks.”

“I didn’t realize that was an option. What college are you getting your degree from?” 

“Durum Pulsaverit.” He chuckled at his private joke.

“Is that at Luna University? 

“Sure. That’s Symphony’s gaff, after all.”

Indira frowned. “Why do you call her that? Is it a nickname?”

“Because River is not just a song,” Ebbko turned and winked at the young scholar, “she’s the whole damn symphony.”


End file.
